Fairytales Come True
by XMioneGrangerX
Summary: Hermione and Draco as they become friends and more. Hermione finds something about herself and her ancestry What does Draco make of it? DMHG I'd appreciate any suggestions


**Chapter 1**

Hermione squealed. "Give it back to me!" The blonde-haired boy only pulled it back. "Come and get it." Hermione reached up and jumped for the book. Draco was a seeker and she only met his chin with heels on – she couldn't really get it from him while he held it over his head. She sighed, "Draco I need to finish this before we have to go to rounds." She made 'the face'. "Don't give me that look. You know I can't- Oh sod it. Here." He started to hand her the book. Hermione started to take it. "I knew you'd see my way. Thank-" Draco pulled it back. "Mya, I'll give it to you on one condition." Hermione put her hands on her hips. "And pray tell, what condition is that?" Draco smiled and leaned forward, "You have to come get hot chocolate and brownies with me after rounds." Hermione smiled. "Deal." Draco handed her the book and pulled out his own. They both sat in the library quietly studying together.

In his 6th year, Harry Potter had finally defeated Voldemort. The ferret turned to the light side and served as a spy along with Pansy and Snape. With the Potions Master, Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson as spies, the Light Side had quite an advantage as long as they stayed secret. After winning the war and defeating Voldemort for once and for all, the Members of the Order of the Phoenix had assembled at the Order's Headquarters in Grimmauld Place to celebrate. The Headmaster revealed that Draco Malfoy had served as a spy; the first thing Draco did was befriend the Trio, which wasn't easy. It was hard to get the three close friends to trust Draco after all those years of enmity. Harry and Ron eventually loosened up and when Malfoy lived at Grimmauld Place over the summer, they had grown to be close guy-friends. Hermione, however, wasn't so easy. All those years when she heard Malfoy call her a mudblood and made her feel horrible – those were hard to forget. When Hermione was made Head Girl, she squealed and hugged Harry and Ron. It had always been a dream of hers. What she didn't was that Draco sodding Malfoy would be made Head Boy. A whole summer and she still hadn't warmed up to him. She was thankful to him and even forgave him for his past transgressions; becoming friends with him however, was far off.

Since Draco Malfoy was made Head Boy, the two had to spend a lot of time together. Hermione soon realized it was better to be friends with someone who she would have to work with a lot over the next year. Hermione also noticed that he hadn't said anything mean to her for over a year and that he honestly wanted to be friends with her. Hermione and Draco started to have study sessions. Hermione loved these – Draco was second in class and unlike her study sessions with Ron, Hermione always learned new things at these. Hermione and Draco would even silently challenge each other. They had fun.

Their friendship grew stronger and a surprise to everyone, Hermione and Draco started to spend a lot of time together. Hermione admitted to herself that Draco was extremely attractive and she did have not-so-friendly feelings for him. But in her heart, Hermione knew that Draco would never return those feelings especially when he could have anyone he wanted. Why would he choose plain Hermione Jane Granger when he had most witches falling at his feet..witches like Cho Chang and Lavender Brown, much much more beautiful than her?

Little did Hermione know that Draco had fallen in love with her in his fifth year when he saw she had grown into a gorgeous and warm-hearted girl; no, a woman. He loved her passion for life and her friends - the goodness in her heart. She was so innocent, kind, intelligent, brave, friendly, sweet – Draco could go on forever; he felt like he could go to the end of the world for her. He truly loved her. He never told Hermione - he never thought she'd return his feelings; after all, it had taken her so long to accept him as a friend. He doubted she'd ever accept his love and he treasured her friendship too much to tell her. What Hermione didn't know was that she was THE Hermione Granger – the witch who had unknowingly stolen Draco Malfoy's heart. Ever since Draco saw his father on the floor kissing Voldemort's hand and seeing how weak Voldemort was, Draco had been experiencing turmoil in his mind about the Light and Dark Side. Hermione didn't know that she was the reason Draco finally decided to turn to the Light Side.

Draco had barely gotten any studying done that night even though they'd been sitting in the library for over an hour; he was too busy watching _his _Hermione. She was dressed comfortably in Muggle clothes. Without a robe, there wasn't much left for the imagination when she stretched. When Hermione licked her lips and pushed a hair strand back, Draco just leaned in as if drawn by some magnet. Hermione looked up to ask Draco a question to see him leaning towards her with a glazed look, that Pansy and Lavender would call "a gaze of a boy in love". Hermione looked down again and was caught completely off-guard when Draco's hand lifted her chin and pulled her towards him. Draco brushed his lips against hers and started to wrap his arms around her waist. Forgetting about studying Hermione slid her hands around his neck and kissed him back.

"Hermione", Draco moaned. Unfortunately, it brought Hermione back to reality. She looked up and Draco saw all a bunch of emotions in her eyes…confusion, hope, fear, realization…and love - Love? Draco saw Hermione look confused as they continued to stare at each other. Draco embraced her once more and kissed her with a passion that surprised both of them. "Hermione, I love you" Draco breathed. Hermione jerked back ending the kiss and stared at him. "Oh no!" Draco thought. She really hates me now - I can't believe I said that _out loud_. Hermione saw the sad and hopeless look in Draco's eyes. She realized he thought she was mad at him for saying that. Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck. "I love you too Draco" she murmured. Draco looked dazed but then slowly he came to realization and proceeded to kiss her with a fervor that surprised both himself and Hermione.

Draco and Hermione were so engrossed in each other they didn't hear the footsteps of Ron, Harry, Luna, and Ginny or their calls to Draco or Hermione. All 4 looked at Draco and Hermione. To say they were shocked is an understatement. Mentally recovering, they decided they'd all head to the Gryffindor common room instead of interrupting the two lovebirds. Hermione and Draco kissed for long, only coming up for breaths once in a while when they absolutely needed to.

Hermione pulled away and Draco groaned, not wanting to stop tasting her. He proceeded to pull Hermione to his lap. When Hermione asked, "How long?" Draco stopped and thought. He remembered he realized it over the summer after 5th year. A tear escaped Hermione's eye. This time, Hermione initiated the kiss and it was much gentler and loving. Soon, Hermione and Draco just sat close to each other reading. They were brought to their senses when the lights in the library started to dim and the librarian shouted that the library was about to close.

Hermione remembered wanting to check Harry and Ron's essays before leaving and so Draco walked her there first. When they saw the two couples snogging on different ends of the common room, both immediately thought of what they had been doing and cleared their throats. Both couples broke apart and the girls blushed. Harry had a little tinge of pink to his cheeks but Ron didn't seem to care about being caught with Luna. Ron looked at the couple and asked Hermione, "So did you guys finally come up for air?" Hermione wondered if her friends had seen her and Draco. She shrugged it off and hoped that Ron was referring to Hermione constantly studying.

Looking eerily like McGonagall, Hermione said, "Ron, NEWTs are coming up." Ron smirked giving her a knowing look; looking around the room, Hermione saw all 4 of her friends mirroring the look Ron had. Draco just chuckled and Hermione wondered if her friends had actually seen her. "Harry, is there an Art of Kissing NEWT level test that we missed seeing on the list of NEWT tests?" Hermione turned red as deep as the color of Ron's hair and buried her head in Draco's chest. Hermione gathered herself and asked about the essays. Harry and Ron had surprisingly finished them before their little 'snog fest'; Hermione was surprised at first but then found millions of mistakes while proofreading them showing they had put it together without much thought. "Will you two ever change?" She sighed. Harry and Ron just grinned, "You know you love us."

After she was done, Draco and Hermione left the Gryffindor Common room to do rounds. During rounds, Hermione and Draco held hands and often, found themselves getting carried away. While they were patrolling the halls, they found a few couples in broom closets. After warning them and telling them to go to their common rooms, Draco pushed Hermione against the wall. "Art of Kissing hm? Wonder how I'd do.." Hermione moaned, "Extremely well. kiss Better than an O, if there is such a thing". Draco chuckled, "Well madame, I can say the same for you. After rounds Hermione started to go to the Heads Rooms. But Draco pulled her. "Ah uh uh Mya. Remember our deal?" Hermione brightened up but not enough to walk all the way to the kitchens. "Yah Draco but I'm so tired." Draco picked her up. "That's easily solved. I'll carry you to the kitchens, we'll tell Dobby what we want, and he'll bring it to the rooms." Hermione started to protest. "But-" Draco silenced her with a kiss and said, "Just relax." As Draco was walking to the kitchens, he thought about how much things had changed, how right Hermione's lips felt on his, how she fit against him so perfectly, and how right Hermione felt in his arms. Before he knew, he had reached the kitchens. He tickled the pear as best he could with Hermione in his arms. Dobby saw Hermione and ran. "Hello Mister Dra-Is Miss Myanee okay?" Draco smiled at the elf – he was wearing one of Hermione's S.P.E.W. hats. "Yah Dobby she's fine. Can you bring some hot chocolate and a plate of fudge brownies with powdered sugar up for us to the Heads Common Room?" Dobby jumped with joy. "Of course. Anything for Mister Draco and his Myanee!" Draco started to walk back to the Heads Common Room. Once there, Hermione smiled at him and unwrapped her arms so she could stand. "Thank you." Draco saw the hot chocolate mugs and brownies. They sat down on the couch and quietly sipped their hot chocolate. "Dobby and Winky make the best brownies" Hermione smiled. "Have you ever tried them with whipped cream?" Draco shook his head. "You don't know what you're missing out on. Remind me next time!" Looking at her watch, Hermione pecked Draco on the lips. Draco deepened the kiss and Hermione closed her eyes. Already sleepy, things became even hazier. Draco smiled a content smile, "Good night Mya." Hermione opened her eyes "Huh? Oh. 'night Draco." Hermione went to her room to write in her diary and then sleep. She was so tired and content just sleeping that for the first time since she had been at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger didn't write in her diary before sleeping.

A/N: So, what do you guys think?


End file.
